User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Swedish Names for The Happy Tree Friends Pop-Ups' Descriptions
(Hello, now i will try to think of a Swedish way to translate their descriptions during Season 3 to five and maybe the rest, yes, btw, in Swedish it's maybe that "Pop-Ups" are called "Pop-Up" Yes, remaining the same, yup! Tho, "Description" Yeah, dude, "Description" is called "Beskrivning" on Swedish tho, btw! The meanings may change btw due to their Swedish Names that i have given them, anyway, let's do this!:) C is for Cuddles - K står för Kramis Caring and sharing is cause for charming cheers! - Kramar och kyssar är riktigt bra för kanin killar! (Translation: Hugs and kisses are really good for rabbit guys!) T is for Toothy - T står för Tanden Using a toothbrush is tantamount for twinkling teeth. - Borsta tänderna är tursamt för trasiga tänder. (Translation: Brushing your teeth is tough for broken teeth.) (Tough, btw? "Tursamt" Can also mean "lucky" Btw, yes!) L is for Lumpy - K står för Klumpen (For/för different letters? Right!) For a lazy lunch, try left-over loaf! - Käk din kladdiga macka, innan käket börjar kallna! (Translation: Eat your messy sandwich, before the food starts to get cold!) P is for Petunia - P står för Petunia Plant plenty of pretty, perfumed, purple and pink flowers! - Plantera parfymen med påskliljor, pumpor, päron och en massa perfekta blommor! (Translation: Plant the perfume with daffodils, pumpkins, pears and a bunch of perfect flowers!) H is for Handy - H står för Handen A happy home has all the right hardware for any happenstance! - Ett hyggligt hus har all hjälp om det verktyg har! (Translation: A nice house has all the help if it has tools!) N is for Nutty - N står för Nöten Nuttin' wrong with going nuts for nectarously nice candy! - Nötter är nog inte det bästa för godis älskande nöt nekande ekorrar! (Translation: Nuts are probably not the best for candy-loving nut-denying squirrels!) S is for Sniffles - S står för Sniffen Science is seriously satisfying! - Smart och starkt seriös! (Translation: Smart and strongly serious!) P is for Pop - P står för Poppa C is for Cub - U står för Ungen Paternal parents are patient and proud. - Perfekta pappor är passande och prataktiga. (Translation: Perfect dads are fitting and talkative.) Cute kids are cuddly and carefree! - Ungar är unga och underhållande! (Translation: Kids are young and entertaining!) M is for Mole - M står för Mullvad (Not "Mullvaden" or? ;( Imo, i like to call him "The Mole/Mullvaden" better, tho, sometimes, he is called "Mole/Mullvad" Yeah, ;( Sigh!) Myopic, meandering marches most often lead to macabre mishaps. - Myopiska, mullrande marscher leder mest till makabara missöden. (Translation: Myopic, rumbling marches most often lead to macabre mishaps.) (ALMOST, the same meaning, yes!) D is for Disco Bear - D står för Disko Björn Don't be a drag. Get down and dance! Can you dig it? - Dra inte i ditt hår. Discot är för att dansa! Diggar du? (Translation: Do not pull on your hair. The disco is for dancing! Do you dig?) R is for Russell - R står för Russell Row, row your boat down a running river! - Ro, ro din båt nerför en rinnande risk! (Translation: Row, row your boat down a running risk!) (Once again it's ALMOST the same, yup!) L is for Lifty, S is for Shifty - L står för Lifty, S står för Shifty No time to be thrifty, just take what's nifty and be out in fifty! - Lifta inte, det är bara att stifta och sen gå ut och vifta! (Translation: Don't lift, it's just to pin and then go out and wave!) F is for Flippy - F står för Flippy Fire fried food is a feast for a famished soldier. - Friterad färskt frukost är en fest för en fin soldat. (Translation: Deep fried fresh breakfast is a feast for a fine soldier.) (Yes, it's ALMOST the same!) S is for Splendid - F står för Fantastisk (Splendid is "Fantastisk" indeed, yes, yup!) Super squirrel swooping in for the save! - Flygande fantastiska flygekorren kommer att rädda femtio! (Translation: Flying fantastic flying squirrel will save fifty!) AND: L is for Lammy - L står för Lammen Mr is for Mr. Pickels - Herr står för Herr. Gurka Long lasting friends don't tend to be fickle. More likely, they would laugh and love to tickle! - Långvariga låtsas vänner kommer inte att vara en gurka. Mer lätt troligt, dom låter och låtsas som om dom dansar mazurka! (Translation: Longtime imaginary friends won't be a cucumber. More likely, they sounds like and pretends to dance mazurka!) (Longest, ikr? ALMOST accurate tho, yup, yes!) Bonus: (The rest and my thoughts what their intros are, yes!:) G is for Giggles - F står för Fnittran Giggling girl with good friends makes Everything great! - Fnittrande flicka med en massa fina vänner gör allt fantastiskt! (Translation: Giggling/Gorgeous girl with a lot of nice friends makes everything amazing!) (It is so accurate, eh, yeah?) F is for Flaky - F står för Fjällan Fearful flake is no fun around freaky situations. - Fruktade flickor borde inte finna ett ful monster. (Translation: Fearful girls should not find an ugly monster.) M is for Mime - M står för Mimaren Mute makes miming good, talking makes it mold. - Mimare måste mest vara tysta, annars mår dom mögligt. (Translation: Mimers/Mimes must mostly be silent, otherwise they may be moldy.) AND: C is for Cro-Marmot - S står för Sten-Murmel Cold and prehistoric caveman can Everything. - Stenålderns senaste grottman saknar rörelser. (Translation: The Stone Age's latest caveman has no movements.) And phew i am done, so, how was i? Ok, it was harder then i thought, sigh, so i only remember when i did that Swedish description for Lumpy, btw, and that's the easiest one, tho, sometimes those stuff are accurate, sometimes, they are other meanings even! But yeah tell me what you think and next time it's time to do with The CTA's Cards, obviously, so, see ya tomorrow then, bye and thanks for reading, dude! Later! Category:Blog posts